The purpose of the project is to study synthesis and NMR on Helix-Coil Transitions of monodisperse Oligo-V-Methyl-LGlutamates. The Contractor has resolved alpha-Methyl-Glutamic acid and it is anticipated that synthesis will be resolved in the next six months.